The Sitter Who Cried Wolf
by ImpalorOfHarlots
Summary: A product of my boredom. ; ) R&R, ALL criticsm apprecaited. i know, it sux, but at least tell me so.
1. Default Chapter

"The Sitter Who Cried Wolf"  
  
Chap.1: the beginning. "MOM", cried the little girl, as the angry wolf advanced on her. But her mother couldn't hear her; she was in the cabin, thinking that her daughter was playing outside. "MOMMY" But her mother couldn't hear her. The wolf lunged for the little girl....  
  
10 Years Later... As the moon rose high, the thirteen-year-old left her house through her bedroom window. She bared her teeth in pain as the Transformation took place... The thirteen-year-old of a few minutes ago was gone. Here was a vicious creature who preyed on the innocent. in a few hours time, she would return to her window after her monthly prowl and become the thirteen year old once again. 


	2. Chapter2: Research

Cahpater 2: Research Kristy:  
  
"Order!" I called at 5:30 Friday evening. "This meeting of the Baby- Sitters Club will now", I had started to say. "Oh my lord." That was Claudia, interrupting me. I glared at her. I dislike being interrupted, especially as I'm calling an official meeting to order. "Sorry Kristy," she said, catching my glare. "But there was another sighting last night. Hmph. That was big news. There was a mysterious thing running around Stoneybrook. It was considered dangerous. Evil. Ugly. Bad for business. As time went by, clients were calling less. I had to say something. "OK you guys. I know how bad things look." "Look?" Stacey interjected skeptically. "Kristy, there's a maniac running around late at night." The others nodded. I sighed. "I know that. But has anyone actually gotten hurt?" Mary-Ann, white as a ghost, shook her head no. The others looked a bit doubtful. Jessi spoke up, "Not that we know of." Dawn sat up and added, "Kristy's right. There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides it only happens once a month, haven't you guys noticed? And it started recently. It'll be over soon, I bet. Nothing to worry about." She crosssed her arms over her chest. "Dawn," I said, "Whatelse did you notice?" Dawn looked a bit alarmed. "Why?" "Cause we're going to get to the bottom of this!" I said, inspired. I had a lot to do, and a lot of facts to gather. "Lets call this meeting adjourned and get to the library." My friends looked at me, stunned. I had never called a meeting adjourned so quickly. But they listened and gathered their jackets.  
  
Jessi: The October air felt good. And it was nice to look at all the autumn decorations. Almost forgot about that thing. As we walked quietly to the library, I thought about the last few months. A little after Mal and I had joined the BSC, weird stuff was happening. I noticed when I was walking with Becca and Squirt down the block one evening. I saw something dart between houses. It looked sort of scary so I rushed Becca and Squirt home, afraid it was a dog. Then, on the news, someone reported the same thing, and that it had scratched up the side of an empty house. I, like Dawn, had noticed it was a once-a-month thing. I found it weird. What kinda wild animal came out once a month?  
  
Claudia: I don't know what the other were thinking, but I was thinking about this thing. Where did Kristy expect to get info on this? Except the nightly news. I hope she wasn't planning on asking Mom. She'd have a cow, if she know what we were "researching." I was thinking about it the other night. Once a month. What else happens that scarcely? The moon rising. Maybe there was something to that. Maybe-Nah. Who was I kidding? A werewolf in Stoneybrook? Well stranger things have happened. But then again, I wasn't Nancy Drew.  
  
Mallory: "We're here," I said. I gazed up at the old building, then at my friends. Kristy looked determined. Dawn kept looking at Mary Ann, who was shaking. Jessi was looking around. Stacey was looking at her new DKNY boots. Claudia looked lost in thought. "Let's go in", said Kristy. We all followed her. She led us to a round table in a dark corner. "I'll be right back", she said. "Why the secrecy?" I asked. "I don't want anyone to know what we're looking at." Then she disappeared. With a glance at Mary Ann, Dawn said, "What do you think it is?" We all answered at once. "A wild dog." (Jessi.) "Tomorrow's lunch at SMS." Stacey replied. "Alan Grey", said Mary Ann, with a tiny smile. "Nicky in need of a haircut", was my response. "A werewolf", said Claud. We all just stared at her. A werewolf? Well.  
  
Stacey: "A werewolf!" I exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding." Really, sometimes I worry about Claud. "Yes," she said testily. "A wolf. Think about it. A dog-like thing running around once a month at night. Did you guys ever notice the nights it does this? Only when there is a full moon." She sat back satisfied, at our astonished looks. Spread out like that, it was amazing. "That's right Claud", said Kristy, returning with an armful of books. "I think that's what it is too." "That's impossible," Jessi and Mal said in unison. "Yeah," said Dawn. "Crazy." "Crazy?" Kristy asked. "You guys read some of these and then you tell me what's crazy!" She scattered the books on the table. I took one titled "The Cycle of the Werewolf." "Kristy," I said, "this is a fictional book." "With valid information." She picked up a book on Movie Monsters and we all began to read. Claud reached into her bag and pulled out lollipops and a package of crackers and passed them out. I opened my book and began to read.  
  
Dawn. This was so frustrating. Here we were, a gorgeous evening, stuck in a library. I sighed and flipped through my book on furry things. Why couldn't anyone understand this wasn't serious? Yeah, it was scary. But it never hurt anyone. Why couldn't it just live in piece by the night. Kristy was taking this too far. We've been here an hour already, and Mary Ann was getting scared. She was reading a book about how to kill innocent things like werewolves. Silver bullet and all those things. I had to put a stop to this. "Guys, its getting late. We better go home. Our parents would be worried." Thankfully, everyone agreed. We all gathered our stuff, and returned our books and walked back to Claudia's house. We were saying our good-byes, when Kristy brought it up again. "In a few weeks there'll be another full moon. We'll see what happens again. Don't forget what to look for. It could be anyone we know." We all parted.  
  
Kristy: They'll see. I know something's not right. I looked at my sheet of warning signs. Some were quietness, paleness, and ill around the time of a full moon. Jumpy, cats would react oddly around them. Irritable. I wonder if one of my friends knew anyone like this. In a month, I guess we'll see. 


	3. Chapter3:One Month Later

Chapter 3: One Month Later:  
  
Stacey: "Stacey! Come in here!" Yelled my mom. "Coming," I called. I raced down the stairs. She was in the living room watching the evening news. "Watch this," she murmured. I sat down and watched. The newscaster was talking with Buddy Barrett, a kid we sometimes sit for. "It was big and furry", Buddy was saying. "I saw it." He looked excited. Mrs. Barrett was holding his arm and she too talked to the reporter. "It was horrible. My goodness, it looked like a huge wolf. But it was on two feet." "Did it attack you?" The reporter asked excitedly. "No, it didn't. It looked at us and ran off. I think it was crying. It must've been scared." "And there you have it. The Werewolf appears again." "WEREWOLF!" My mom cried. She looked at me worriedly. I know what was coming. "I really hate to hunny. But you are forbidden to go out past 9. I will not take chances." "OK, Mom." Wow. Claud and Kristy were right. Just then the phone rang. It was Kristy. "Emergency meeting tomorrow!" "I'll be there." I hung up, and helped my mom make dinner.  
  
Mary-Ann: ".No going out for baby-sitting jobs, or anything else." Sharon was telling Dawn and me. We had just seen the news and school was now cancelled until further notice. We had to stay home at all times practically, unless the sun was shining. Sheesh, Sharon. It's only once a month. Knowing what was going on, had made me feel a little calmer. Besides, I had to worry about Tigger going out and Dawn. I glanced at her. Her face was reddening as her mom went on about keeping an eye on each other. I could tell she wanted to say something but didn't. I looked at my dad. He was watching Tigger who was sneaking behind the table. He looked scared too. Poor Tiggy.  
  
Dawn: I wish Mom would stop. I wanted to talk to Mary-Ann. But, I guess it was important for our safety. After an hour more, she stopped. Mary Ann and I went upstairs to my room and I shut the door. Mary Ann shut my open window. "So what do you think Kristy will sat at the meeting?" I decided to cut to the chase. "I don't know", she said. "Do you think.?" "I hope she doesn't think it's one of us", Mary Ann said, shuddering. "Me too" 


End file.
